Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was ordered on May 14, 2015, and filming began on June 29, 2015. It ended on April 1, 2016. The season premiered with "Once Upon a Time" on August 30, 2015, and ended with "When the Darkness Wins" on April 24, 2016. Cast Starring *Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil ("Once Upon a Time") *Anna Fox as Evil Queen ("Once Upon a Time") *Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances* ("''Once Upon a Time''") *John Euing as King Adam ("''Once Upon a Time''") *Mary White as Maleficent' '("''The Proclamation''") *James Jones as Captain Hook ("''Gold Mark''") Guest Starring *Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood ("''Once Upon a Time''") *Jim Rutenbau as Gaston ("''Once Upon a Time''") *John Miller as Lumiere ("''What Comes to Mind''") *Nancy Clements as Anita ("What Comes to Mind") *Nicholas Marson as Smee ("Gold Mark") *Andrew Smith as Peter Pan' '("''Gold Mark''") *Shelby Ross as Briar Rose ("Truth and Daggers") *Robert Andrews as Cogsworth ("Truth and Daggers") *Kayleen Woodson as Mrs. Potts ("Truth and Daggers") *Lucy Filling as Malleve De Vil ("Sympathy for the De Vil") *Chandler Morris as Maurice ("Beauty's Beast") *Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora ("The Queen") *Sarah Belgium as Snow White' '("The Queen") *Mercy Mason as Merryweather ("''Red''") *May Shannon as Mary Poppins ("Because of Love") *Samantha Gold as Goldilocks ("''A New Story''") *Evelyn Brooke as Merida ("''A New Story''") *Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell ("Her Old Ways") *Betty Brown as Ursula ("Little Mermaid") *Alexandra Lewis as Ariel ("Little Mermaid") *Mark Willis as Prince Eric ("Little Mermaid") *John Hurt as King Triton' '("Little Mermaid") *Sheila Crawford as Rivenite ("''Catalyst for Change''") *Evelyn Arrow as Pandora ("Pandora's Box") *John Burrow as Epimetheus ("Pandora's Box") *Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale ("The Silver Slippers") *Dana Jones as Zelena ("The Silver Slippers") *Annie J. Wilson as Glinda ("The Silver Slippers") *Unknown as Chernabog ("The Silver Slippers") *Alice Roberts as Wendy Darling' '("A Smile in Your Heart") *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan ("''All-Star Alliance''") *Mary Minnow as Karen Wilhelm ("''All-Star Alliance''") *Joshua Burlington as David Soul' '("All-Star Alliance") *Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel ("When the Darkness Wins") Recast Characters * Adam Foster as Chernabog ("All-Star Alliance") *Belle was originally supposed to be a guest starring character, but was promoted to starring. Plot First Half: "Once Upon a Time" to "Because of Love" | To Save Those You Love In "Once Upon a Time", Cruella De Vil and the Evil Queen face-off against Belle. Belle inadvertently causes the deaths of Gaston and King Adam, who die at the Evil Queen's mercy. Belle embarks on a quest to stop them. In "The Proclamation", Maleficent enters play, with her relationship with Cruella. In "What Comes to Mind", Belle gains a new ally in Red Riding Hood, and must face Lumiere, who is under Maleficent's curse. In "Gold Mark", Captain Hook enters play, Gaston returns, and Cruella finds a love interest. In "Truth and Daggers", Belle and Red partially break Adam's curse, and Maleficent faces-off against Briar Rose. In "Sympathy for the De Vil", Hook enlists some friends' help to help Cruella believe. In "Beauty's Beast", Adam's curse is broken, and the villains begin a dark plot. In "The Queen", the Villains gain their first victory. In "Red", Cruella and Red face-off. In "Given a Choice", a war is ignited. In "Because of Love", Belle gains allies, while the Evil Queen falls. Second Half: "A New Story" to "When the Darkness Wins" | New Stories Will be Made In "A New Story", Belle, the Evil Queen, and Maleficent enter the book. Meanwhile, Merida and Goldilocks become allies, while Cruella, Hook, Adam, and Red are lost. In "Her Old Ways", Belle, Briar Rose, the Evil Queen, and Maleficent come face to face with Tinker Bell. In "Little Mermaid", heroes and villains come face ro face in Atlantis. In "Project Cruella", Cruella loses an ally and mother, while Mary Poppins and Red go on a quest to retrieve a relic to leave the book. In "Catalyst for Change", division occurs. In "Pandora's Box", Mary and Red meet Pandora, while tensions come to a head between Maleficent and the heroes. In "The Silver Slippers", Pandora dies when Mary and Red travel to Oz to retrieve the Silver Slippers, the relic of home. Meanwhile, Maleficent and the Evil Queen go down redemption road. In "A Smile in Your Heart", Belle goes down a dark path after Adam's death, while Mary returns home. In "All-Star Alliance", Belle accidentally unleashes some of the Heralds of Darkness and goes down a dark path even more. In "And the Darkness Looks Back", Chernabog is unleashed on Fairy Tale Land, while Merida, Goldilocks, Dorothy Gale, and Ariel arrive in Fairy Tale Land. Meanwhile, Belle says a final goodbye to King Adam. In "When the Darkness Wins", the battle against the Heralds begins. Episodes Quick Glance Category:Villains Unite!